Collision
by shanejayell
Summary: As Alyssa Searrs launches her attack, two unpredictable forces become involved.
1. One

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Mai Hime or any other anime featured, I'm only borrowing them for awhile.

Armies hurried across Fuka Academy, men in blue military gear and carrying guns spreading out over the campus. Heavy military vehicles, tanks and copters patrolled the grounds, rounding up the children and confining them.

It wasn't long before the armed force took over, though there were a few problems. Already the students had heard of a few of their number escaping, and the army's story of a terrorist attack and disease outbreak was looked on with scepticism. Restlessness stirred in the captives in the gym, the young women split apart from the boys for 'medical examinations.'

Aoi bit her lip as she muttered, "What are they really looking for?"

Watching from where they had been hauled in along with the others, the reddish brown haired girl frowned as she adjusted her school uniform, "This doesn't look good at all, Fate."

Beside her a blonde haired woman reached out and took her hand, "Nanoha, even if things get... interesting, I think we can handle it."

"Be quiet, you two," a guard ordered, pointing his machine pistol at the two of them.

Chie looked at the two girls then cleared her throat, "Leave them alone."

The one girl smiled at Chie slightly as she told her, "Don't worry, you don't need to protect us."

The guard looked confused as he took a step forward, "What are you...?"

BOOM!

As the soldiers outside were startled by the sound of the nearby explosion, they soon had some more serious problems to deal with. Tank emplacements were attacked by Mikoto's sword and Natsuki's guns and Duran, Nao used her spider-childe Julia to capture and stop bunches of troops, Mai and Midori destroyed the ships at sea and their allies swiftly moved to help all the students evacuate.

Reito Kanzaki threw open the doors to the gym, "Everyone!" The black haired man moved aside, "We're evacuating the school at once."

As the students filed by Shizuru added reassuringly, "Please head for the hills behind the school in a orderly fashion."

Nanoha met Fate's eyes as they exchanged a nod, "Let's go."

Out on the coast a confrontation began between the band of Hime and Alyssa Searrs, the blonde young woman coldly rebuffing their call for surrender. "We cannot allow people like you to command the Hime star," she concluded.

"She's threatening the students!" Fate blurted as they watched events unfold from a nearby place of concealment.

"Artemis!" Alyssa called as she raised her hand, "The golden lightning!"

"NO!" a voice shocked them all as a glowing pink streak burst from cover, moving to stand in the way of the beam pouring down from the heavens. "Starlight," she yelled as she whipped her gold staff around, red gem blazing, "BREAKER!"

A beam as powerful as the orbital laser blasted up and out, meeting it in midair and deflecting it out to sea, the combination of powers nearly blinding. The energy faded as the women gazed on, dumfounded at the brown haired woman shining above them.

"We were supposed to be covert," Fate sighed as she raised a golden amulet. In moments she stepped out in her black bodysuit, her red eyes narrowed in irritation as she soared up to the other woman.

"Who...?" Alyssa blurted, seeing a new player appear to throw their plans into confusion.

"I am Nanoha Takamichi of the Time Space Administration Bureau," she declared as she pointed her staff at the two women, "and you are under arrest!"

Fate sweatdropped. "We're kind of out of our jurisdiction," she sighed.

"What is going on?" Mai Tokhia sighed, feeling odd chill almost as if she had escaped a life changing moment.

**Mai Hime & Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: Collision**

Alyssa Searrs narrowed her eyes, the blonde haired girl swiftly weighing their options. This woman with the ability to parry Artemis' shots meant their initial strategy was no longer viable, and they needed a new plan. "Miyu, magnesium flares," she ordered, "get us clear."

"Yes, my lady," Miyu agreed, the blue haired android raising her weapon arm and triggering one of it's many modes. A nova like blast of light blasted out, blinding them as she bodily picked up Alyssa, bounding away.

"Ah!" Natsuki flinched, blinking to clear spots as she tried to see where their enemy was fleeing to.

:"Damn it," Fate growled, having been partially shielded from floating just behind Nanoha. She soared after them into the woods, only to be confronted by a herd of monsterous creatures. "Scythe mode," she said as Bardiche reconfigured itself, a golden blade of energy helping her cut the beasts down.

Deciding that blind flying was a bad idea Nanoha dropped to the ground only to be quickly surrounded. "Who are you," Natsuki Kuga demanded as the black haired girl eyes the woman in white suspiciously, "and how are you connected to District one?"

"I'm not," Nanoha said mildly.

"Don't mind her," Mai said to Nanoha apologetically as she informed her, "she gets a little paranoid about district one."

Natsuki blushed as she blustered, "I do not."

MIdori frowned, the nearly orange-red haired teacher looking at Nanoha thoughtfully, "You're Nanoha from my history class! Just transferred in, huh?"

"Something like that," Nanoha agreed.

Nao shook her head as the redhead snarked, "Took you long enough to help."

Before Nanoha could answer Fate emerged from the forest, sadly alone. "Sorry, Nanoha," she said as her red lined black cape swirled around her, "she threw a bunch of monsters on me to cover her escape."

Nanoha took Fate's hand as she looked her over anxiously, "Are you all right?"

Fate blushed charmingly as she reassured her, "I'm fine, really."

Not far away Nagi Homura frowned as the white haired boy sat in a tree, watching the women talking together. "This is gonna make problems with my plans," he muttered, "I think I'd better lie low, just in case."

Alyssa Searrs had a similar displeased expression as she retreated to a temporary base not far from the school. Joseph Greer smiled coldly as they arrived, the false priest noting coldly, "I see things did not turn out as planned."

"No, they didn't," Alyssa agreed thoughtfully as the little blonde began to pace, "but this could actually be better for us."

"Oh?" Joseph looked a little surprised.

Alyssa gave him a withering look, "You did watch the battle?"

Joseph flatly replied, "Yes."

"Those two women clearly weren't Hime," Alyssa said excitedly, "in fact, I don't recognize the source of their abilities at all! If we can capture them for study, think of all the benefits to Searrs...."

Joseph reluctantly nodded, for the moment shelving his plans to kill his childlike superior. "What do you propose we do?" he instead asked.

Alyssa tapped his foot thoughtfully, "With some minimal cosmetic alterations, Miyu and I can return to school to observe the targets. And if our predictions are correct, we may be able to influence the Hime Star too."

"I'll pass that on to our superiors," Joseph said reluctantly, "but I suspect you're right."

Deep beneath Fuka in the Obsidian Palace Mashiro Kazahana bit her lip as Sister Yukariko Sanada clapped her hands happily and Yukino Kikukawa looked on through the video screens her childe produced. "Who are those two women?" Mashiro wondered, "And why are they here?"

Her Hime servant Fumi Himeno shook her head, her own eyes gently questioning as she said, "I don't know, Miss Mashiro." She smiled a little shyly as the pink haired woman asked, "But isn't this a good thing for us and the Hime?"

"I hope so," Mashiro admitted reluctantly.

Yukino made a frustrated sound, "I lost Alyssa and Miyu, too. They escaped to or through a scan resistant facility."

Sister Yukariko put her hand on Yukino's shoulder as she gently said to her, "I'm sure you tried your best."

"Agreed," Mashiro gave her a smile too.

Sending awar their barrier jackets Nanoha and Fate walked along with the Hime back towards the school while the conversation flowed, the two nervously answering questions as they went._ We'll have to be careful what we say, Fate, _Nanoha communicated with her silently.

_Since you decided to jump in_, Fate thought back wryly. _Though I suppose if you hadn't,.you just wouldn't have been you, _Fate added kindly.

_Thank you,_ Nanoha sighed,_ I think_.

To be continued...?

Notes: I find the idea of Nanoha and Fate accidentally derailing the whole Mai Hime plotline rather amusing. If I continue this I'd explain why Nanoha and Fate transferred in, as well as using other Nanoha characters from A's and other series.


	2. Two

Collision: A Mai Hime and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Crossover

Endgame

Reito Kansaki sat on the throne he had claimed as the Obsidian Lord, his expression frankly murderous. "How could it have gone so wrong?" he growled, the black haired man glaring off into the distance while clutching the hilt of the katana he carried.

"I'd probably blame Nanoha and her girlfriend," Nagi offered cheerfully, the white haired boy casually leaning up against a column nearby.

"I know that!" Reito snarled.

Nagi carefully hid a smile, rather enjoying seeing how his lord and master's plans had all been completely unraveled. Not that he wanted him to fail, of course, but as a professional mischief maker he liked to see a job well done. A pair of unpredictable elements had disrupted his plans every step of the way, and they had been helpless to prevent it.

Shortly after Alyssa Searrs' attempt to blackmail the Hime with her killer satellite Nagi had made his first more. However, the dramatic announcement that the Hime were to fight each other had been shot right down by Fate. She had apparently talked enough to the others to know his reputation, and had challenged why any of them should even believe a word Nagi said. That had rather taken the wind out of his sails, and Nagi had decided leaving might be a good idea.

Making matters worse Midori had decided to organize all the Hime into a kind of fighting force, and Nanoha had volunteered to train them. Nagi didn't know what hell Nanoha came from but she was surely a devil, with all the evil ideas she came up with on how to apply the Hime's abilities. Her training sessions had mostly been a free for all with everybody against her, and she was rarely even hit much less defeated!

Nagi looked over at Reito, watching him sitting back in his seat. He chanced asking his brooding boss a question, "Do we know where Nanoha is from?"

"Tokyo," Reito said, sounding disgusted at such a simple answer. "The District One agents confirm she lived there up until high school graduation, but she disappeared soon after. They can't find a trace, and her friends aren't talking."

"Huh," Nagi answered, not liking the sound of that at all. He could think of a few otherworldly places where she could have gained her magic, and none of them boded well for their plans. Places he did not want to cross, either!

The training had firmed bonds of trust among the Hime, or at least got them all behind taking Nanoha down a peg. Nagi had forced Sister Yukarinko to try to help him frame Nao but even that had failed, Natsuki of all people pointing out it couldn't have happened as they had said. They even captured the nun and forced Nagi to flee, the only good thing being their entrancing of Mikoto.

The black haired Mikoto Minagi looked off into the distance dully, kept subdued by Reito's supernatural power channeled through the glowing pendant she wore. So far all they could do was keep her subdued or unleash her in a bezerker mode, neither one of which was all that useful. The initial plan had been to trick the Hime into destroying each other then use Mikoto to defeat the survivor, but that was looking increasingly unworkable.

The latest nail in the coffin of their grand plan was the Hime hooking up with the headmistress of Fuka Academy, Mashiro. She had revealed to them the identities of the last two Hime and was also apparently fully in agreement with their plans to derail the ceremony. Nagi had no idea what was coming next, but he doubted it was going to be good.

Nagi pushed away from the column, his thoughts racing. "What happens if Mashiro actually tells them where we are?" he asked.

"If needed," Reito said to him with a flat determination, "I'll kill them all until there's only one left to be my bride."

"Oh great," Nagi sighed. "Just make sure the last one isn't one of the lesbians. I think she'd be rather annoyed...."

"Nagi," Reito scowled at him and said "If you have enough time to joke, do something about our little guests...."

"I live to obey, Nagi bowed before moving off.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Calm down Natsuki," Mai Tokhia said as she, Natsuki Kuga and Nanoha Takamachi headed to the student council rooms at a fast trot.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me about this," Natsuki growled, the blue-black haired woman setting the hectic pace. She had been at a low boil since Mashiro had revealed that her maid Fumi and one other were also Hime, a woman they were now racing to see.

"Miss Kuga," Nanoha asked mildly, her brown hair falling around her face, "did you tell her everything you were doing?"

That clearly got through Natsuki's anger, her slowing a bit as they turned to the hall leading to the student council rooms. "No, I didn't," Natsuki admitted.

"We need to be diplomatic," Mai reminded her gently, "we need both of them if we're going to present a unified front to Reito."

"I still can't believe he's the Obsidian Lord," Natsuki shook her head as they reached the closed doors. She knocked briskly then called, "We're coming in!"

Shizuru Fujino gave Natsuki a welcoming glance, her expression more questioning towards Mai and Nanoha, Haruka Suzushiro clearly had no idea why the three girls where there, and by the look of dread on her face Yukino Kikukawa did know and wished she didn't. Otherwise the student council rooms were deserted, Reito and Tate both missing.

"What are you delinquents doing here?" Haruka demanded, "We're having a emergency meeting about the disappearance of vice president Kanzaki!"

"We don't know if he's disappeared, Haruka," Yukino sighed, the brown haired woman pushing up her glasses.

"We have new evidence we'd like to discuss with the council," Mai improvised, "but we need to talk to Shizuru and Yukino alone."

Haruka narrowed her eyes as she demanded, "Why those two?"

"You're head of the executive committee," Nanoha offered glibly, "if there's any kind of action to take, you'll be in charge. We need to keep you free of conflict of interest."

"I see," Haruka nodded, probably not seeing but unwilling or possibly unable to argue the point. Within seconds she was hustled out of the room, leaving the five of them alone.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru searchingly a moment then she directly told her, "I know you're a Hime, and so am I."

Shizuru's eyes widened just slightly then she schooled her expression to calmness once more. "May I ask who told you that?" she asked Mai and Nanoha mildly, the threat directed at them only in the undertones.

"Mashiro Kazahana," Mai answered her before promptly adding, "but don't be too angry with her, it was a emergency."

Again Shizuru reacted slightly, this time pressing her lips together. "What's going on?" she asked them briskly.

"Can I please go...," Yukino started to ask.

"No," Natsuki cut her off,.

"We need your help, too," Nanoha said gently to the nervous girl. She looked over at Shizuru, "In fact, we may need all the Hime."

"Ah repeat," Shizuru drawled, "what is going on?"

"The reason Kanzaki had disappeared is that he's been possessed by something called the Obsidian Lord," Natsuki told her. She continued, "I know this sounds insane, but his purpose was to make the Hime fight each other to the death, then marry the sole survivor."

"He's working with that little worm Nagi," Mai added, "and we've found out they're based in the underground shrine." She scowled, "And they took Mikoto from me...."

"I guess you have a plan?" Yukino asked.

"We're going to attack him directly," Mai answered honestly, "as well as strike at the source of his power itself." She looked at Shizuru, "Will you help?"

"Will Natsuki be fighting?" Shizuru asked after a moment.

"Yeah," Natsuki nodded firmly, "I don't like someone trying to manipulate me." A grim smile, "And it looks like Nagi and the Obsidian Lord might have a lot to do with District One, too."

"Then I will help too," Shizuru nodded graciously.

Outside the school, in a clearing in the woods not far from the observatory a very odd band of women were gathered. They weren't the sort of people who might be each others friends, normally, but destiny and purpose had pulled the group together.

"All right," Mai said as they watched the first squad take off into the skies, the largest chunk of their force, then turned towards the observatory. "Are we ready?" she asked.

"More than ready," Nao growled, the young redhead manifesting her element, blade like claws on one hand. It was fair to say she bore a grudge over the attempt to frame her by the Obsidian lord, not to mention liking a fight.

As they hurried off, their childe's following, Midori Sugiura cautioned, "We need to be ready for surprises. Reito has to know we're coming."

The observatory was deserted as the women strode in, searching a few moments until they found the hidden door Mashiro told them about. With a click the bookshelves slid aside to reveal a hidden tunnel, the pathway tilting down into the dirt. They hurried forward to pass by a strange empty stone circle and a massive cavern, strangely looking like it was out under the starry sky.

"Sorry," Nagi smiled as the white haired boy moved to block them, "I can't let you pass."

"Like you can stop us," Nao gestured, spider webs dancing from her fingers and flowing out. One of the things she had learned in mock combat was to speed up and strengthen her 'webbing' allowing her to engulf the surprised Nagi.

"Hmmph!" Nagi complained as he struggled, the Orphans he summoned milling about confused.

Midori leaped to the attack, her red hair flowing as she used her polearm to cut down two of the bewildered figures, Nao slicing another with her claws. Akira's blades zipped out of the darkness to cut a third down the ninja remaining hidden till they needed her.

Reito stood up from his throne as the three women entered, a frown on his face. "Only three of you?" he declared, "I'm disappointed in you."

"Bring it," Nao hissed, flexing her finger blades.

Mikoto made a feral howl as the b lack haired catgirl ran forward, her eyes glowing red as her Childe emerged. It was gigantic, a club wielding soldier that towered over thew battlefield, seething menace as it advanced on them confidently.

Midori parried the girl's massive black sword as Mai whipped out her cellphone. Relieved to be getting a signal she thumbed the speed dial button and yelled, "Now!"

Reito cursed as a powerful impact threw him off his feet, then another earthquake-like boom rattled the chamber. "What is...?!" he demanded, looking around.

A third, even more powerful impact sent the roof crashing in as all the surviving Hime and the Childe's poured down, all attacking the single stunned Childe of Mikoto. The snake Kyohime ensnared a arm, Duran clamped on a hand with it's wolfen jaw, Kagutuchi buffeted it with flame blasts, and all the rest hammering at the creature. When one was thrown off another piled on, all of them battering at the creature relentlessly.

"Mikoto!" Mai seized the distraction to run at the girl, her roommate and someone who had become deeply precious to her.

Mikoto looked up, her feral aspect seeming to fade a moment as she looked confused, "Mai?"

Mashiro had explained how emotion connected Hime to Childe, and Hime to Hime. Emotion was the key, and Mai felt a resolve deep in her heart as she dodged Mikoto's clumsy swipe of her blade, grabbing at the girl as she banished her element.

"Mikoto," Mai said breathlessly, absolute sincerity in her voice, "I love you!"

"Holy shit," Shiho blinked, the redheaded girl relieved that Mai might actually be out of the way of her brother's affections.

"Back on the clock, damn it!" Nao Yuki yelped as her childe Julia frantically spun webs to contain their foe.

"Mai," the suddenly cleared eyed Mikoto looked stunned then beamed as she snuggled into her and repeated joyously, "Mai!!"

"Mikoto," Mai hugged her as Reito glared venomously around him.

"You still haven't won," Reito said coldly as he hefted his katana and took a step towards them, "as long as the Hime Star hangs in the sky, you can never defeat me!"

"We'll see about that," Natsuki snarled, "Duran! Load silver cartridge! Fire!" Duran tried to obey but the chrome wolf, howled in pain, a red shimmering glow stopping it from firing. "Duran," Natsuki yelped, rushing to her pet's side.

"Sorry, Natsuki," Shizuru squeezed her shoulder gently then glared at Reito as she said, "but we needed to be sure."

"What do you mean, to be sure?" Reito demanded.

"We're not stupid," Midori took out her phone and dialed again, "all right, Nanoha. It's time."

Reito looked around wildly, realizing that neither of the two troublemakers where there. "Where...?" he started, then with dawning horror looked up into the sky.

The Hime 'star' wasn't a star at all, but the mysterious crystal glowed brightly as four figures hovered in space nearby. Alyssa Searrs was held in Miyu Greer's arms, the little blonde watching thoughtfully as she asked, "Do you think we'll need my Childe Artemis?"

"No, I think we'll try on our own first," Nanoha Takamachi said confidently. She felt a glow of pride, having Alyssa there beside them. The little girl had been abandoned by her family after their plots failed, and she and Fate had reached out to her. Alyssa had been distrusting at first, of course, but the two of them had earned her trust eventually. "Ready?" she asked Fate.

"Always," Fate Testarossa grinned back.

"Raising Heart," Nanoha addressed the staff, "Load cartridges!"

Fate swung her scythe around, "Bardiche, load cartridges!"

Both weapons glowed with mystical power, shifting to cannon mode in Raising Heart's case and into a glowing sword in Fate's. Alyssa fought back a chill at the raw power she felt rolling off both women, and wondered what her 'family' at SEARRS would think of these too beings. 'Probably piss their pants,' she thought wryly.

"Starlight," Nanoha yelled as Raising Heart pulled in massive amounts of energy from all around, then blasted it out as she finished, "Breaker!"

"Jet Zanber!" Fate was less dramatic but nearly as powerful as the 'blade' of her energy sword became a lance of power following Nanoha's bolt into the Hime star.

The bolts poured into the Hime star and for a moment it looked like it would shrug them off. Then cracks formed in the glowing red gem, spreading across it's surface as it swelled with destructive energies. Finally unable to resist it exploded outward, a wavefront of matter and energy that dissipated off the two women's protective shields.

"NO!" Reito screamed as the star detonated, then he collapsed as a black mist rose up from his body, migrating into the hidden shrine. The ground shuddered as the alien device rose up, but it seemed confused as to what it could do.

Mai had been waiting for this, and she prayed she wouldn't flub her lines. "Obsidian lord," she yelled up at it, "as duly appointed deputies of the Time Space Administration Bureau, we are placing you under arrest!"

"The TSAB?!" the Obsidian lord sounded indignant, almost.

It was less than a minute later that Nanoha and Fate zipped through the hole in the roof with Alyssa and Miyu, the two teens intent on taking the 'Lord' away. As Fate was setting up the transport circle Nanoha explained, "The Obsidian Lord was why we were sent here. Records at the TSAB showed he had fled to this dimension, but we didn't know what happened to him."

"And considering this is Nanoha's home dimension, we didn't want him running around free," Fate added cheerfully.

"So when we spotted energy traces matching his here, we signed up for school to look for him," Nanoha explained as the teleport effect seized the 'Lord' and carried him away.

"So," Mai frowned, "what happens now?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Kazuya Kurauchi admitted, the disoriented young man staggering out of another section of the cavern. Following him was a purple haired woman, her face familiar despite being carried by the ever unpopular Nagi.

"Mashiro?" Shizuru drawled, looking at the copy-Mashiro over by Fumi.

"I'm sorry," the original Mashiro smiled slightly, "I used Fumi's abilities to communicate, even while I was held prisoner here." She looked over at Nanoha and Fate, "Thank you, both. If it wasn't for you our destinies would be very different right now."

"Glad to help," Nanoha nodded.

"What about our abilities?" Natsuki had to ask, "Now that the Hime star is gone..."

"You'll lose those powers," Mashiro admitted.

"But...," Fate hesitated, "you all register on our devices as mages. There's no reason you can't keep your familiars, as long as you reduce their size a bit."

"Really?" Shizuru looked over at the towering Kyohime and concentrated, the serpent shrinking to coil along her arm, looking healthy and vital.

"Well," Natsuki muttered as she and the other Hime shrunk their Childes, "looks like things are going to stay interesting around here."

Not long after the defeat of the Obsidian Lord both Mashiro and Nagi disappeared, and no one knew where including Fumi. Nanoha and Fate extended a invitation to the Hime to visit the TSAB's home dimension to train, some of whom took up that invitation. Alyssa Searrs and Miyu emigrated to Midchilda permanently, guided in part by Hayate Yagami. Fate also paid a visit to Nao Yuuki's mother, assisting the woman with healing magic, in defiance with standard practice. Both Fate and Nanoha stayed in touch with the Hime even after the two left Fuka, and the Hime even helped them with another big case.

But that is a tale for another time....

The End.

Notes: Introducing characters from another canon almost certainly will cause a storyline to diverge from the original. In this case there was the Alyssa storyline, as well as the effects that having two experienced fighters hanging around the Hime. I thought it was believable that Nanoha could train the Hime up, considering what Nanoha does in her own series, and she and Fate might stop most of Nagi's plans to make the Hime fight each other.


End file.
